m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronological List of First World Events
The Northmen and the Wicked men conflicts Full Article: Northmen-Wicked Men Conficts Eöl and Finlanderi decided to leave MotN and create a new faction (The Wicked Men of the Woodlands) even before the server had started. This rebellion was crushed by the Northmen in the very first conflict of the server. It was followed by a retaliatory attack on the North by Wicked Men, that would, in the end, prove futile as the North emerged victorious again. Khan Akar's Sovereignity War Full Article: Akar's Claim to the Imperial Legion Conflict Shortly before the server was launched Akar was nominated by Sun-Tzomas to be the Imperial Legion's Emperor. However, following several discussions regarding the true nature of the imperial powers, Akar decided to leave the faction even before anyone had set foot on the new world. The Northman-Order Wars Full Article: Northman-Order War Barely documented, the Northman-Order War happened in the early days of the server's founding, when most factions were busying themselves with staking their claims and building their nations. The only recorded event is the major battle at Pinnacle Valley, where the Northman armies were turned back, by Imperial Legion and Order Knights, ending the war. The ancient fortifications of Fort Pinnacle remain standing to this day, though are not in active use by any faction. This war was succeeded by the true Northman-Order War, which resulted in a single major confrontation in which the Northmen soundly defeated Legion, Order, and Wicked Men of the West forces. The Legion was forced to pay a tribute for starting the second conflict and the other parties sued for white peace. The Royal Incident Shortly after the server began a player known to all as Royal raided a trade meeting between the Dwarves and Vroengarde, killing the Vroengarde trader, this meant the trade could not be complete and the Dwarves lost out on a valuable trade. It was from this point on that all members of the Dwarven Empire took a strong dislike to Royal. As time went on animosity grew larger towards Royal, eventually boiling over. Dwarven Lord Josst managed to ascertain the coordinates of Royal's base of operations, as well as getting his contact to build a secret tiny base below the ocean next to the walls. Soon after Dwarven Military High Commander Mitch arrived at this location and set up a portal to the Nether. After the portal was functional the Dwarves called on reinforcements, namely Hilary_Duff to come through the portal and aid in the coming attack. War was declared officially moments after. The attack began while Royal was not in his base, the Dwarven soldiers stormed the fort seeking out anything of value in the area. Royal now aware of his misfortune began to unclaim all of the land he owned, the Dwarves took this opportunity to fully destroy Royal's base. Royal was later banned from the server for good, after it was decided this bad sportsmanship to unclaim his land mid war was against server rules. The Goblin War Full Article: Goblin War The first major action of the Dwarven Empire saw them invade and conquer the Goblin nation. Raids on Dwarven livestock were blamed on the Goblins, prompting a Dwarven invasion of the faction which the Goblins were unable to resist. Guerilla warfare followed from the Goblins, eventually receiving limited aid from the Northmen, and thought it took a heavy toll on the Dwarven Army, it was insufficient to reclaim the Goblin homeland, which became a colony of the Dwarven Empire. The First Northern-Dwarven War Full Article: First Northern-Dwarven War Following the Dwarven annexation of the Goblin kingdom, a minor Cold War began on the server. The Northmen and Goblin remnants allied themselves to the Order of Dalmaitus, opposing a power bloc of the Dwarven Empire, Vroengarde and the Orcish nation. The Northman-Order Alliance would soon be joined by The Brotherhood, forming The Triad. It was not long before combat erupted, with the Orcs and Vroengarde being swiftly defeated in a Northman surprise offensive. The Order arrived and linked up with the Northmen to press against the Dwarven Empire's homelands. Due to bugs with manpower the Brotherhood was unable to mobilise, though their presence was not even necessary. The Dwarven Empire was quickly hammered into submission, as while strong on paper it was severely hampered by inactivity among its newer members, governmental inefficiency, and lack of military preparation. There was an attempt at recovery, after the occupation of Solgrundir, but this was largely halted with the surprising betrayal of Crossjon. The Dwarves surrendered, bringing the war to an end, and paid the Northmen-Order substantial war reparations. Darkstorm's Trial The conflict between the Brotherhood's Sons and the Federation (later Pariah) had roots on the suposedly traitorous actions displayed by Darkstorm during his stay at the Brotherhood's apprentices' faction: the Sons. It was argued too, that Rainbow_Splat, had deliberetly sold Brotherhood secrets to other factions, however, this too, remained contested. As such, the scene was set for an expedition of the Sons, sent by the Brotherhood to collect Darkstorm for a public execution, entered the Federation and slew all resistance present. After much whining on the forums regarding whether he deserved or not to be executed, Darkstorm, thinking about his faction, decided to allow the Brothers to have their will come true. On the 29th of February, Darkstorm was publicly executed and thus the conflict was ended. Vroengarde's Civil War Full Article: Vroengarde's Civil War Shortly after the First Northern-Dwarven War Jay270, one of Vroengarde's most active members, decided to take control of his faction by openly rebelling against the re-elected Emperor Arriona and claiming the throne for himself. He was first aided by Rainbow_Splat and other mercenaries and by creating the Jaytopian Sultanate, he harrassed Vroengardian lands demanding submission from its members. He also got the support of the Men of the North to his claim, and the Northeners violently raided Vroengarde, but were encouraged by their allies the Order of Dalmaitus, to stop the raids, effectively leaving Jay alone. Vroengarde was supported by the Pariah, though their help wasn't seen on the field and was more of a moral support. In the end, after some of Jay's actions were disclosed to the public and his relation with the incidents that provoked the Goblin War and therefore the First Northern-Dwarven War, the Order of Dalmaitus called a crusade on the Sultanate and peacefully made Jay270 lay down all his claims to the Vroengardian throne. Not long after these events Vroengarde dissolved due to lack of activity and internal dissent. The Legion-Etat de l'Or Conflict Full Article: War of the Petty Emperors Following front page advertising on TWC and other forums, several factions started forming all around Serveria, and it provided raw recruits to both new and more established factions. One of these new factions was Etat De l'Or, led by Celoxia, this would be the first of several wars he'd start in Serveria's history. His first victim was Sun_Tzomas's faction, the Imperial Legion, while Etat De l'Or clearly had the skill advantage and showed it early on, the Legion had the advantage of preparedness and numbers. The first engagement was a surprsing Victory for the Legion, when Thomas and Elrandil defended a small fortlet against Etat's forces. Thomas ultimately came out on top of the fort and killed the attackers who had attempted to scale the walls. This was followed by a declaration of truce by both factions, but it had just been a pause for Etat to regenerate it's resource storage as they came back for the Legion a few days later. This time they avoided direct confrontation, and instead sabotaged the Legion's traps that had taken a toll on them the previous time, as well as decimated the Legion's manpower by killing solo or inactive members. Meanwhile, certain Order members, being Thomas' friends, tried to help, the result of this would prove unexpected. Two Order Knights, Thomas and four Northmen were assembled as asked by Order Master Nerva2004. This army, trying to reach the occupied Legion's base, ended up stumbling upon The Brotherhood's Wall by sheer coincidence of the bases' location. The Brothers, raising the alarm, manned their border fort, Eagle Point. Hearing of this, and being allies of the Brotherhood themselves, members of Etat de l'Or arrived on the scene to prepare for the battle that was apparently brewing right there. The Standoff at Eagle Point, as it was called later, would provide the Legion with the desired white peace, and the Brotherhood acted as a guarantee of it being enforced. The Northmen Raid of the Monks As the server enjoyed renewed activity, the Men of the North were angered by the Monks peace and prosperity, so, a great raid blessed by Shaun was called. The Monks' leader inmediately refused to fight on the current odds and the Northmen were free to kill and sack at ease since most of the Monks were peaceful farmers and preachers. Following several deaths, the Monks' leader decided his faction was too inactive and disbanded it, thus ending the war. The First Coalition War Full Article: First Coalition War Following a period of calm between the major powers, tensions began to mount once more. The Northman raiding parties had begun to target factions friendly to their old allies, the Order of Dalmaitus, and had also begun stepping on the toes of the isolationist Brotherhood, driving both their old Triad allies away. Eventually, they struck once too much, in an attack on Ascalon, bringing the Order into a war against them alongside a host of smaller nations that would later follow. The Dwarven Empire, eager to reclaim their position as a Major Power in the aftermath of the Northern-Dwarven War, also declared war on the already heavily outnumbered Northmen. Joined by Etat De l'Or and Palamaine (who would later switch sides), the North prepared for a protracted war. The North was decisively defeated in this war, being forced to pay War Reparations that exceeded those the Dwarves surrendered in the previous war: this was to both regain those payments and some more on top. The payments were more or less evenly split among the several coalition nations. Shortly after the war ended the Dwarves marched again on the Northmen, much to the outcry of both their allies and neutral parties. The grounds for war were the killing of a Dwarf on Northern territory, having been there to aid in the construction of a "Victory Monument" that was removed after Northern complaints. First the Dwarven Army marched on the Northern capital, capturing it with little resistance, until returning to their own territories with few spoils. Peace negotiations were made but then rejected by the North. Another attempt was made on the Northern city, but effective siege preparations and defense by an outnumbered Northmen army, ultimately repelled the Dwarves. Peace was made soon thereafter, with the North already battered by the previous war and the Dwarves facing increasing international pressure, notably including reports of impending Brotherhood intervention. The Scottish Civil War Full Article: Scottish Civil War The Scottish Civil War saw the dismemberment of Scotland into three conflicting factions: Scotland, Bridgend and Albion, initially the Order-Ascalon alliance, old friends of Scotland condemned the stealing of Scotland goods by the Bridgend, and so war was declared and the goods demanded back. This condition was met with no blood-shed, however, it wasn't over. Etat De l'Or had long wished to take control of the east, where it's supremacy was uncontested by the major powers. In a quick succession of events, Etat allied Albion and rapidly crushed all resistance from both Bridgend and Scotland effectively imposing their hegemony over the East and gaining a valuable ally to keep an eye on their former rivals. The Brotherhood-Prussian Conflict Full Article: The Brotherhood-Prussian Conflict A short conflict between The Brotherhood and the Kingdom of Prussia erupted in mid-May of 2012, after a Prussian soldier was found to have defaced an abandoned Brotherhood position (he did not know it was abandoned) and attempted to blame it on the Northmen, in an effort to start a Brotherhood-Northman conflict. A Brotherhood Army struck the Prussian base, and looted it of valuables. Peace was offered and accepted. The Principality of Belka sent a taskforce to aid the Prussian defence, but it arrived too late to prevent the fall of the Prussian positions. It fought a skirmish battle with Brotherhood forces in a Prussian fort before the Brotherhood withdrew. The final action of the war was a Belkan-Prussian expedition to the Brotherhood homeland, which killed 1 Brother but lost 3 soldiers of 5. It ended with a White Peace. Belkan-Order Late Night War Full Article: Belkan-Order Late Night War A Belkan exploratory party stumbled upon the Order's main base during their exploration, and were invited to use the Order's public portal to get back to the Safe Zone. For reasons unknown, the usually safe magics that control Portal travel decided to kill the two Belkans that used it. The Belkans, and their Prussian allies, believing this to be the work of the Order, declared war. The assault by the Prussian-Belkan forces on the Order fortifications was a disaster, with massive losses taken for very few casualties inflicted. The war ended with a White Peace after further skirmishing. The Prussian-Ottoman Conflict Shortly after leaving the Prussian faction, the leader of the Ottomans lead a raid on Castle Ulm, hoping to secure the loot from the storages he knew about. No decisive engagements were ever fought, however, shortly after, the Second Coalition War erupted, the Celt-Romulan alliances verbally pressed the Ottomans into ending all hostilities with Prussia. In an unexpected turn of events, the Northmen, instead of dealing diplomatically with the Ottomans evoking the old saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", raided the Ottoman base, which lead to them, making peace with Prussia and joining the Coalition. The Second Coalition War Full Article: Second Coalition War The Kingdom of Etat de l'Or, a defeated power of the previous Coalition war, became involved in the Scottish Civil War, defeating multiple rebel factions and secured some allies in the region. They then turned their eyes on the nation of Forlorn, striking them in a raid for valuables. This brought upon a chain reaction of alliances that resulted in Etat de l'Or facing a large coalition of minor and medium powers. Calling on their allies for aid, the Northmen joined Etat's side in the war. The Alliance, as North-Etat became known, were successful in breaking the backs of multiple Coalition nations, and soon the combatant powers of the Coalition fell to 3 from 8. The Order stepped in at this juncture, attempting to broker a White Peace between the remaining warring powers. Negotiations failed, and the Order ended up on the Coalition side to defend them while attempting to pressure them into a White Peace. This proved fruitless as the Coalition was determined to continue the fight. The Brotherhood then declared its support for the Order position, and alongside the Order restated the call for peace. The Brotherhood and Order were neutral: the Order threatened to withdraw their protection for the Coalition if they did not accept a White Peace, and the Brotherhood threatened to intervene against the Coalition if it did not accept a White Peace. The Coalition refused and on the 31st of May the Brotherhood offensive began, with the Order forces withdrawing from the Coalition. Both Prussia and Forlorn agreed to White Peace. On the 2nd of June, the Alliance paid Ishkaballaa'nar $10,000 to end the war. The Brotherhood was offered and accepted a White Peace from Ishk, thus ending the war. Ishkaballaa'nar's Reign of Terror Full Article: Raid of Palamaine Following the Second Coalition War, the rougue nation of Ishkaballaa'nar started a series of random raids all across Serveria, protected by its advantageous hidden fortress. The Raid of Palamaine was an action taken by Ishkaballaa'nar to exert tribute from Palamaine, the conflict lasted just one night after the Ishkan raiding party effectively surprise-attacked and killed all the Palamen online. Peace was agreed after the Palamaine Republic payed money to the aggressors. Ishkaballaa'nar would then attack the Dwarves concurrently with the Men of the North. Dwarves, being inactive, decided to pay them off the war after just some minor raids had happened and Order mercenaries had partially repulsed the invaders. It was then that war was declared on the Ottoman Empire and raided the Hagia Sophia. Due to this attack, whatever allies Ishkaballaa'nar had left broke apart from them, some even becoming highly hostile even if they had fought together during the Second Coalition War. The amount of factions now opposing the Ishkans banded under the Order's banner, after Benz282 discovered their hideout, and attacked with everything they had. The result of this would be the disbanding of Ishkaballaa'nar. Third Northern-Dwarven War Full Article: Third Northern-Dwarven War The last war that involved the Men of the North and effectively ended the faction after multiple members left due to different reasons. The war, intended as a revival of the faction with the recent merging with Etat and as a show of force against their oldest enemies. The war however was a failure since the Dwarves had been declining due to inactivity of the main faction's players, so when attacked they just stayed offline. Finally the perpetual hostility with the Order and the killing of ingloriousthomas prompted some sort of Order intervention that in the end, led to the disbanding of the faction. Havenport Conflict Shortly after the disbanding of the Northmen, the Brotherhood, seeking to stablish forward bases near the northern and southern portals, decided to occupy and mantain an abandoned Northmen fort. Lead by the former Northman Highjarl, now a part of the Brotherhood, four Brothers marched north and set up camp at the abandoned, ruinous, fort. Meanwhile, the Templars, beleiving the Brothers pretended to stablish a permanent presence on the area, thus becoming possible for them to evict the nearby Havenport outpost, sent a lone soldier to harrass the new fort's garrison. This lone soldier, Celoxia, was initially murdered by the four Brothers in the area. However, Celoxia returned promptly, this time luring the Brothers to a hazardous, mob infested desert, where the Borthers lost two of their soldiers to creepers and ravines. The Templar, however, was eventually pushed himself into one of these deadly ravines by the former Highjarl. Shortly afterwards, it became clear that the Brotherhood was not evicting the Havenport position, and thus, the Templars admitted their mistake and peace was restored. Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine Full Article: Ottoman Invasion of Palamaine The Ottoman Empire, wishing to acquire some of Palamaine's wealth, declared war on the Kingdom. Palamaine was joined by their allies, the Byzantines. After fierce fighting, that raged at both the Palamaine homeland and the Capital of the Ottoman Empire, both sides agreed to a peace. Seized Palamaine loot was returned by the Ottomans to Palamaine. Neither side was able to gain a decisive military advantage over the other, and casualties were equal. Elven Eviction Conflict Just mere days after the forming of the new Elven faction, the Templars found out that they had settled just mere 200 blocks away from them. A Templar eviction force was quickly assembled and launched a raid on the Elves' small forest. After an hour of fighting, the Elves were forced to abandoned the area as they lacked the resources to effectively counter their more stablished neighboors. The Brotherhood-Templar Conflict Following an intrusion on the Brotherland by Templar leader Celoxia, and opposite claims of him attacking one of the Brothers, The Brotherhood invaded Templar lands as a retaliation. Following a short battle, the Templars agreed to apologize for their leader's actions. This was followed by an inside vote of Templar membership to decide on wheter they could keep the same leader. Having chosen a new leader, many accusations followed on the forums which would leave a bad taste in the Templars' mouth. The Brotherhood-Ottoman War Full Article: The Brotherhood-Ottoman War Prior to the conflict the Brotherhood and Ottoman Empire had no history of conflict or any interaction at all. This was changed when the Ottoman Empire sent a small raiding party into the Brotherhood's homelands to conduct a campaign of vandalism and raiding against the Brotherhood. Multiple small, unimportant structures were burned to the ground and vandalised. Following a single battle, the Ottoman Empire resistance was crushed, and while they refused to hand the DIamonds the Brothers asked for reparations, their war effort was effectively ended. The Ottoman guilty of the vandalization ended up paying the demanded reparations a few days later. The League War Full Article: The League War Byzantium, angered by perceived insults by the Palamaine Republic, and eager to prove they were not an insignificant nation, declared war on the Palamaine republic to prove them wrong. Following the Palamaine Republic's ally, the Brotherhood, routing Byzantine forces both in Palamaine and the Byzantine homeland, the Byzantines called their allies the Wardens to the war, and the Templars too joined the alliance. The Ottoman Empire and Arnor also joined against the Palamaine-Brotherhood alliance, but Arnor withdrew before fighting and the Ottoman Empire withdrew after minimal action. The war was ended on the 7th of July with a Byzantine apology to Palamaine for starting the war, and a White Peace for all other parties. Lathreate-Templar War Full Article: Lathreate-Templar War A single day war, fought shortly after the League War concluded, saw Lathreate attack and defeat the Templar army in the field twice, resulting in the war ending on the day it started with the Templars giving Lathreate 3 double chests of cobblestone and $30,000 in cash. Lathreate returned the armour captured from the Templar armies to the Templars. Astaraeth Southern Contract After being payed by an unknown client (later revealed to be Belka) to raid the Ottoman Empire's vassals, The Mamluks, Astaraeth got into conflict with the overlords as well, and, while initially succesfull in killing many of them, were eventually, beaten by superior numbers. The Knights Templar aided Astaraeth at this point, and the Ottoman armies were scattered. Eventually the Ottoman Empire accepted defeat and stopped chasing Astaraeth members for their attack. Inselburg War Full Article: Inselburg War After the Northern Alliance invaded Inselburg, and demanded some tribute from it, both Amgarrak and Lathreate reacted independantly and declared war on the Alliance to punish their aggression. After multiple battles, much forum bickering and the repeated pression on the Alliance the League ended the war proposing a white peace. The Arnor-Byzantine War Full Article: Arnor-Byzantine War During the discussions that led to the Northern Alliance - Justice League War the leader of Arnor accused the old Order of raidings and lack of morality. Basileios Nerva2004 being an old member of the Order felt the need to shut these lies and so declared war, the war lasted just two days with only a major battle where the Byzantines emerged victorious. The Astaraeth-Sher'Zulian territorial Confilct When Astaraeth was moving bases, accidently settled near Sher'Zul. Fighting for their lands Sher'Zul attacked its new neighbors but were barely beaten down on a siege of their capital. Victorious, Astaraeth, decided to be generous and left the land soon after on their own accord.